Black and Grey Roses 2
by Roxius
Summary: Not an actual sequel to Black and Grey Roses. It's just 30 random sentences of Gwen X Charmcaster. Also, an OOC Ben is present. Warning: Shoujo ai, yuri, femmeslash, lesbians. Please R & R!


Title: Black And Grey Roses 2

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/General

Pairing: Gwen X Charmcaster

Summary: Not an actual sequel to Black and Grey Roses. It's just 30 random sentences of Gwen X Charmcaster. Also, an OOC Ben is present. Warning: Shoujo ai, yuri, femmeslash, lesbians. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Trust**

"Listen, Ben. I'm about to entrust you with a very important secret of mine...promise me you won't tell Grandpa, okay?"

**2. Danger**

Gwen could see the dangerous aura in Charmcasters' eyes; it was both frightening and welcoming at the same time.

**3. Future**

While she and Ben were stuck in the future, Gwen was surprised when she found out that the person she'll be married to one day...is a woman.

**4. Cake**

"Hmm...you like cake alot, huh, Charmcaster? Hope it goes to your thighs instead of your gut...heh heh..."

**5. Kiss**

It was a sweet and simple kiss. It would probably have lasted longer if Ben hadn't accidently walked in on them. The next day, Grandpa was shocked to see Ben had somehow gotten a black eye.

**6. Shirt**

Gwen really hated Charmcasters' clothes since they were so hard to get off when she wanted to have sex. So, she bought her white-haired lover a white T-shirt that easily exposes her cleavage.

**7. Past**

If both girls had just been honest with their feelings, they could have been together long ago.

**8. Present**

"Here you go, sweetie! I bought it just for you!"

**9. Never**

Gwen almost felt like crying when she thought about how they'll never be able to have a wedding, or have family over for Christmas, or anything...it was just her and Charmcaster against the world now...

**10. Child**

Gwen thought the little orange and silver-haired kid she met in the future was kind of cute...until she found out it was her and Charmcaster's daughter, Morgan.

**11. Hell**

The thought of all the overwhelming hell Gwen had put herself through just for love always brought tears to Charmcaster's eyes.

**12. Beginning**

"Get the hell away from me, you bitch!" Gwen shrieked furiously. Charmcaster glared at her with an intense aura and snapped, "If I wasn't so busy staring into your beautiful eyes right now, I'd kill you!"

**13. Run**

For that one single moment, Gwen felt like running. She just wanted to run and run and run...and never come back. Still...if she did run, she would have Charmcaster by her side.

**14. Box**

The box was small, black and easy breakable. On the outside, it was nothing special in the least. On the inside, though...was the one thing Gwen had always hoped for.

**15. Potatoes**

Gwen really hated cutting potatoes. Whenever she accidently sliced a small cut into her finger, Charmcaster would almost immediately suck the blood that dripped out. It was so uncomfortable...

**16. Need**

By now, Charmcaster had found herself with this uncontrollable NEED to be by Gwen's side. She couldn't explain the feelings that formed when she thought of the young orange-haired girl...but they felt good, to say the least.

**17. Apple**

"Hey...do you want an apple?"

**18. View**

Gwen and Charmcaster looked out at the sunset from atop the tree and they both agreed that this was a rather nice way to end their first date.

**19. Fool**

Gwen kissed her white-haired lover gently on the forehead and whispered, "God...you can be such a fool sometimes, Charm..."

**20. Drive**

The moment Charmcaster sat in front and turned on the engine, Gwen knew she was now entering a life-threatening situation.

**21. Coffee**

Neither girl had an interest in coffee, and they both found it quite odd that Ben of all people seemed to enjoy drinking it every morning. Not even Grandpa drank the stuff.

**22. Taboo**

"Taboo, eh? I was never one to follow politics, you know..." "...Charmcaster, just stop talking, okay?"

**23. Sex**

"Hey, let's shag!" Charmcaster had suggested once. Gwen responded by punching her in the face. Not too hard, of course, but enough to keep her unconscious for a day or two...

**24. Hair**

"...So, your hair is naturally silver? That's weird..."

**25. Cousin**

Ben gave Gwen a thumbs-up, smirked and exclaimed, "Go get her, Gwen. Hold onto her and never let her go! Go it?" Wiping her tears, Gwen smiled and quickly ran after Charmcaster.

**26. Fun**

It had only been about five minutes before Gwen finally declared that playing checkers while naked wasn't fun. A single look from Charmcaster's beautiful downcast face changed that aspect, however.

**27. One**

Gwen and Charmcaster entwined their fingers and pressed their foreheads against one another gently, tears flowing from their eyes. "We will always be together...as one..."

**28. Wait**

She promised she would.

**29. Heaven**

Not even the nervending boundries of heaven could tear apart the love they shared. Nothing could tear it apart.

**30. Supernova**

It was after Gwen saw an explosion so grand and massive in the sky up-close that she realized it had been created for her by one special magical girl.


End file.
